At Last
by IWishIWasAMermaid
Summary: Sequel to Things I'll Never Say! U kinda need 2 read that to get this, not that I'm telling you how to run your life or anything...it's just you get it better when you read the first one!
1. I Never Thought

_This is the sequel to Things I'll Never Say, because I got a really good idea for it last night, and I had to write it!

* * *

_

**I, I never thought I'd be  
Lost inside your eyes  
Living out this fantasy**

Keely hugged Phil for the hundreth time that day. Since they were married. It had only been half-an-hour but she felt like she loved Phil more than ever.

"Here we are Mrs. Diffy," Phil smiled, and took her hand to help her out of the car.

Keely smiled at the thought of her new name. "Thank you Mr. Diffy."

She walked into the lobby of the hotel they had picked out. Keely had wanted to go away, but they hardly had any money, so they settled for New York. She put her arm around her new husband's shoulders, and grinned. The grin that would probably never be wiped from her face.

"Ah, newlyweds!" A man at the front counter smiled. "We have prepared everything for you in the Honeymoon Suite."

Keely smiled. "I thought we couldn't afford the Honeymoon Suite."

"What kind of guy would I be if I made us stay in the smallest room in the hotel?" Phil grinned.

Keely hugged Phil once more. Hug number one hundred and one.

"Here is your key, enjoy your time as husband and wife," the man at reception said.

Keely thanked him. "You rock Phil!"

"I know I do," Phil smiled.

Keely looked into his eyes, and smiled. She never thought he would be here. Looking into Phil's eyes. Married to him. In a fantasy world. But she could get used to it!

* * *

**Sorry it's such a short chapter, but I have a splitting headache, and I really need to go and lie down, so I'll update later! **


	2. At Last

**At last **

**My love has come along **

**My lonely days over **

**And life is like a song**

Keely grinned, as she saw Mr and Mrs Diffy (Phil's parents, not actually Keely and Phil) waiting for them outside the hotel.Pim was with them as well. "Phil! Your parents are here!" She shouted. "I'm going downstairs"  
Phil joined her as she picked up the cases, and ran downstairs. "Mom! Dad! Pim"  
"Look, I don't want to be here, but these two insisted, so I'm here. Don't hug me..." Pim said.  
Keely laughed, and handed the room key to the manager. "I hope they haven't been much trouble," Lloyd joked. The manager shook his head. "On the contrary. We haven't seen them all week"  
Pim pulled a face. "Eew, that is so gross"  
Phil laughed at the look on his sister's face, and Keely kissed him on the cheek. "Stop it now! Apparently you've had enough love for a week!" Pim groaned, and covered her eyes.

"Oh my god!" Keely screamed. Phil ran upstairs. "What"  
Keely smiled "I think...I'm pregnant!"

**Sorry it's really short, but I wanted to get to the point, so the next chapters will be a bit longer! I also changed the title song for it, this is At Last by Christina Aguilera. The one before was Forever and a Night by Girls Aloud. **


	3. That is so sick

**At last **

**the skies above are blue **

**well my heart was wrapped up in clover **

**the night I looked at you **

**I found a dream that I could speak to **

**a dream that I could call my own **

**I found a thrill to press my cheek to **

**a thrill that I have never known well**

Keely walked into the Diffy house, and smiled. "Phil, why are we here again"  
"Because my parents invited us, and they want us to be here, and I went to that thing that your mom made you go to. This is my revenge," Phil whispered in her ear.

"Keely! Phil!" Barb came over and offered each a glass of wine.

Keely took one, not thinking, but then Phil nudged her. Her eyes widened. She quickly put it back on the tray. "Um...I'm not that thirsty Mrs. Diffy"  
"Oh, okay Keely," Mrs. Diffy said, not really paying attention.

Keely sighed with relief. "This is so hard. Why can't we tell them again"  
"Because we aren't one hundred percent positive you are pregnant, and if you're not, they'll kill me," Phil said.

"Well then why can't I have a drink?" Keely whined. Phil rolled his eyes. "Because if you are pregnant we don't want you killing the baby. Because then they'll kill me"  
"Dinner!" Lloyd called from the dining room, and Phil and Keely walked through to the room. They sat down at the table. Mrs Teslow, Pim, Lloyd, Phil and Keely were all sitting around the table, and then Mrs Diffy brought through the dinner. "Chicken soaked in white wine sauce"  
Keely looked at Phil, looking worried. "Phil, I can't eat that"  
"We'll think of something," Phil said, looking equally as worried. Keely had to eat something, but she couldn't eat that. The rest of the family were digging in, except Phil and Keely.

"Phil, eat," Keely said. "If you don't, I'll kill you"  
Phil got some chicken, and began to eat it slowly.

"Keely honey, what are you eating?" Mrs. Teslow asked.

Keely racked her brains to think of something. "Um"  
"Keely was a bit sick yesterday, so she doesn't want anything to eat," Phil said quickly.

Keely looked at him angrily, but then smiled at her mom. "Yeah. What he said"  
"Well do you want a drink?" Mrs. Diffy asked. "We have lots of wine"  
Keely shook her head. "No thanks. I'm fine." She leant into Phil, pretending to hug him. "You are so dead Phil Diffy"  
"Keely, are you okay?" Mrs. Teslow asked. Keely nodded. "Just a bit of a stomach-ache"  
"Do you want an asprin?" Mrs. Diffy asked.

Phil shook his head at Keely. "Um, no thanks," Keely said. Obviously that could kill the baby as well.

Pim narrowed her eyes at her brother. Why was he telling her what she could or couldn't have? "So, Keely. What's up"  
"Apart from this stomach bug I had all day yesterday, nothing," Keely said, looking at Phil as she did it. "I was kinda sick all morning as well"  
Phil coughed, and shook his head.

"What?" Keely mouthed.

Pim narrowed her eyes again. Sick in the morning. No wine. No asprin. Stomach pains. Eew, how gross. "So why don't you want an asprin Keely"  
"Because it might kill the baby..." Keely slapped a hand to her mouth as she realised what she'd just said. Phil banged his head against his hand. Pim gagged. Mr. Diffy began to choke. Mrs Teslow screamed and Mrs. Diffy sat there with her mouth open.

"Keely. Is there something you wanted to tell us?" Mrs Diffy asked.

Keely shook her head. "I've said enough"  
"That is so disgusting! You and Mrs Sunshine...Eew, no I don't even want to think about it," Pim gagged.

Mrs Teslow had a trace of a smile on her face. "What did you say honey bunny?"

"Nothing. I can't believe I said that. Phil, why didn't you stop me!" Keely punched her husband in the arm.

"I didn't know you'd go and say that, did I?" Phil defended.

Keely rolled her eyes. "I haven't had any sleep for the past four nights, I was bound to say something stupid"  
"Eew!" Pim cried.

Phil shook his head. "You could have just said you had an asprin an hour ago. You did"  
"Yeah, but I've been being sick every night for four days, I was going to say something stupid, and you should have stopped me!" Keely argued.

Pim sighed with relief. "Oh, I thought she'd been awake because of something else"  
"Keely! Phil!" Mrs. Diffy shouted over the arguing. "Can you tell me what you are talking about"  
Phil turned to his mom. "Well, I guess you all heard it, so we can't really keep it a secret anymore"  
"Um...I'm pregnant," Keely muttered to her hands.

Mrs. Teslow screamed again, and ran around the table to hug Keely. Mrs. Diffy hugged Phil, and Mr. Diffy sat looking pleased.

"That is so sick," Pim muttered.

**Okay, I'm pretty sure when you're pregnant, you can't drink wine, but I wasn't sure about taking asprin, so if that is wrong, please forgive me!**

**I forgot to say this before, but I don't own POTF. If I did, England would have got the new eps way earlier than the 3rd of January. (Yes, I come from England!)**


End file.
